


只要你过得比我好

by OceansBreeze



Series: 这爱不如忘了吧 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 警爵、盾条是既定事实，中间警盾、录感轻微提及，录爵闺蜜组，主线有家庭矛盾剧情走向，有回忆剧情穿插和盾条带孩子剧情出现；全篇警爵死亡设定，二人仅出现在回忆中。时间线为平行世界观，涉及部分G1剧情和IDW设定，一代方舟号全员吐便当。柱子黑化有。





	只要你过得比我好

**Author's Note:**

> 警爵、盾条是既定事实，中间警盾、录感轻微提及，录爵闺蜜组，主线有家庭矛盾剧情走向，有回忆剧情穿插和盾条带孩子剧情出现；全篇警爵死亡设定，二人仅出现在回忆中。时间线为平行世界观，涉及部分G1剧情和IDW设定，一代方舟号全员吐便当。柱子黑化有。

“那个孩子去哪了？”发条急匆匆地推开了他和合金盾共同的房间的门，脱口而出就是这句话。“整个方舟到处都找不到他。”  
“训练室里也没有找到他吗？”合金盾放下手里的试管，护目镜和面罩能掩盖他焦急的神色，却掩盖不了他充满担心的语气。要是那孩子真的有出了个三长两短，责任全都在他们身上啊。他知道训练室是那孩子最喜欢去的地方，但那里居然都没有他的影子……或许他生他们的气了？合金盾这么想着摇了摇头，虽然他们一直在隐瞒着那孩子的身世，但毕竟那孩子是被他们 拉扯长大，而且他也是个懂事的孩子，再怎么样也不会因为这样的事情而生他们的气。  
“孩子大了，有自己的想法了呢。”发条利索地爬上工作台，然后一屁股坐了上去晃悠着双腿，像是自言自语，又像是说给合金盾听。“咱们还能瞒着他多久呢？这件事我们终究得告诉他。”  
合金盾放下手中的工作，搂住发条的腰，给了自己的火伴一个拥抱：“我会告诉他他的身世的，只是现在时机不成熟。”发条点点头，双臂揽住火伴的脖颈，然后小心翼翼地把头埋进对方的颈窝里。自从开始照顾那个孩子，他俩就很少有这样亲密的举动了。  
这时一个声音打断了他俩的温存。“合金盾叔叔，发条叔叔，我回来了！”那声音听起来既成熟，又带着点孩童特有的稚气未脱的奶音。这句话像个石子投入水中，溅起一片水花，吓坏了水中悠然自得的青蛙。  
“蓝焰？”合金盾和发条下意识地推开对方，直勾勾地盯着依靠在门框上的少年。“你跑哪去了？”他俩异口同声地责怪道，发条还嘴快地加上一句：“我在方舟上找你快找疯了。”  
“自卫反击战纪念馆。”蓝焰镇定自若地回答，“而且我‘走丢’了你们俩还有心思在这里搂搂抱抱，尽管这170万年来你们都对我如己出，我还是猜得到我不是你们的亲生孩子。”说到这里，他的情绪有点激动，仿佛也是意识到自己说话的口气有些无理，他深吸了一口气试图平复情绪，但之前在纪念馆看到的一切却充斥在脑模块里挥之不去，他急切地想要知道自己的亲生父母的下落、自己的身世，而从小到大，虽然他的监护人们算是他名义上的“父亲”，但他也从未开口喊过一声“爸”。他从未感到那个不久前就冒出来的念头像此时此刻这样如此的强烈，而他在儿时也已经料到自己的身世或许没怎么简单。“我想知道我亲生父母的下落。现在。”他的话就像一枚被遗忘在裤兜里的硬币突然掷出，清脆落地。  
的确，蓝焰虽说是合金盾与发条名义上的“孩子”，但他却长得一点都不像他的“父亲们”——合金盾是地栖车，发条是卡带金刚，而蓝焰的变形形态却是一辆漂亮又拉风的流线型跑车，同时他身上黑白蓝三色的喷漆颜色和头上的红色角徽怎么都没办法和他的“父亲们”联系到一起。  
三个金刚就这么面面相觑，谁也不先开口说一句话，此时房间里安静极了，仿佛只要谁开口说了第一句话，就会打破现在安静的局面。  
发条隔着护目镜将求救的目光投向合金盾，通过火种链接他能感应到对方矛盾的心理，他也知道自己的火伴正在纠结是否该向这个他们照顾了多年抚养长大的孩子事情真相。  
像是下了很大的决心，合金盾开口了，一字一句地说：“你先回去休息，调整调整自己的情绪，现在不是告诉你的时候。”  
蓝焰敷衍地嗯了一声，蹬蹬蹬地跑进了清洗间，很快他带着一身水汽出来，机体上还挂着水珠，很明显他洗完能量浴后根本没把自己烘干，然后他一言不发地径直走进了自己的房间，连走路带出的风都写满了烦躁和不满，最后发泄什么不满似的狠狠摔上了门，紧接着传来的门锁转动的声音告诉门外的两位监护人：门被反锁上了。  
“让叛逆期的少年自己静静吧，实在不行明天带他去找荣格谈谈。”发条叹了口气，他现在终于能理解当年录音机照顾他们四个卡带金刚时的艰辛了，特别是战争初期他们还没加入汽车人阵营的时候，录音机不仅要保住自身的性命还要照顾他们四个，平日里省吃俭用不说还要提心吊胆，只可惜发条后知后觉地意识到当年的艰辛和不易。这为了不给自己留下遗憾，发条往自己的日程安排里除了“带孩子去找荣格”外又加了一条：去看望录音机。  
“这是个好主意。”合金盾点了点头。“来吧，现在让我们看看特工情报局又有什么事情需要处理了。”

****

_ “合金盾，爵士找我们。”发条忧心忡忡地对自己的火伴说。“他说这件事他非找我们不可，只有我们办得到。”_  
_ “什么事情？”合金盾的护目镜闪了闪，他知道多年以来自己和爵士的关系相当紧张，几乎达到了见面就打的地步，而且他们俩当初的确称得上是不打不相识。至于他们之间的关系为什么一度如此紧张，方舟号的每一位成员都心知肚明。很多次要不是看在发条的份上或者说是看在录音机的份上，爵士早就对合金盾大打出手了。论拳头上的功夫，他合金盾对爵士不能望其项背。_  
_ 未等发条做出进一步解释，爵士已经推门而入，他的怀中抱着一个酣睡的幼生体。发条回头看了看爵士怀中熟睡的孩子，解释道：“他拜托我们替他照顾这个孩子。”_  
_ “这怎么行？”合金盾后退一步，避开爵士的目光和他准备送来的抱在怀中的孩子。“我们没有照顾幼生体的经验……他还这么小，警车已经在上次的任务中牺牲，你就是这孩子唯一的亲人，孩子不能再失去你了。”_  
_ “听我说合金盾……”爵士上前一步，他怀中抱着孩子对他来说就好像抱着一件稀世珍宝，郑重地将孩子塞给自己的同事就好像垂垂老矣的宗师将武林秘籍交给下任传承人。合金盾隔着面罩叹了口气，拉过三把椅子：“坐下谈。”说着自己先坐在其中一把椅子上。_  
_ 发条愣愣地站在合金盾身边，没有坐下去的意思，爵士抽出一只手将椅子拉近自己，抱着孩子面对合金盾坐下。曾经剑拔弩张的两人如今为了这个孩子的安危和将来的幸福，心平气和地面对面交谈起来。_  
_ “我信任你，我相信警车也信任你。”他说着右手覆盖上自己火种仓的位置。“警车已经不在了，而我要独自支撑我们共同建立起来的特工情报局，现在的形式已经不允许我继续照顾我们的孩子。”_  
_ 合金盾尽管心里犹豫，但还是接过孩子，学着爵士的样子小心翼翼地把孩子抱在怀里。“那你下一步打算怎么做？”他问。_  
_ “挑选出特工情报局中最优秀的特工，我会亲自带着他们剿灭剩余所有的霸天虎残部。”爵士说着攥紧了拳头。“不惜一切代价。”哪怕是生命。后面这几个字爵士没有说出口，他知道如果他说了出来，对面这两位肯定会拉住他。但起码如今在爵士看来，只要霸天虎残部都被剿灭了、战犯都得到应有的审判了，他就能给自己的火伴报仇并回家与孩子团聚——当然这得在他能完成最后任务的收尾工作活着回来的前提下。_  
_ “那你什么时候回来？”发条问。_  
_ “我不知道。”爵士的护目镜暗淡下去，他摇摇头，因为护目镜的遮挡看不清他的眼神和全部的表情，但看得出他内心十分纠结，听得出他对孩子充满不舍，猜得到他对未来充满担忧。“或许我能很快回来也可能过段时间回来，但不排除我永远回不来的可能性，这些都无法预料。开弓没有回头箭，我只能走一步是一步。如果我回不来，麻烦你们帮我把孩子带大。”他的声音很轻，轻得就像雪花飘落，像是梦中的低声呓语。_  
_ “不要这么说！”发条情绪激动，他猛地跳起来扯住爵士的手臂。“你是我们汽车人中最优秀的特工，特工情报局里的特工也是百里挑一，别说这么不吉利的话，你很快就能回来的对吧？”合金盾也按捺不住，他抱着孩子向爵士走近几步：“别去玩命，一次剿灭不了我们分多次剿灭，你的孩子还在等着你回来。你忍心让你的孩子小小年纪就要面对和自己最亲近的两个亲人的生离死别吗？！”_  
_ 幼生体没有醒过来的迹象，他睡得很熟，还咂咂嘴，微微歪过脑袋吮吸着自己的手指，像是在做着什么美梦，梦里还发出哼哼唧唧的声音，一些口水从他的嘴角流了出来。爵士护目镜的光瞬间变得柔和，他隔着护目镜宠溺地凝视着他的孩子，用手指轻轻揩去孩子嘴角的口水，捏了捏孩子的脸蛋，握住孩子小小软软的手掌晃了几下，顺便纠正了合金盾抱孩子的姿势，在确认合金盾用正确的姿势抱好孩子后，他起身准备离开。_  
_ 幼生体此时毫无征兆得醒了过来，不知是没有感觉到熟悉的温度，还是发现自己躺在陌生人的怀抱中，又抑或是预料到亲人即将离他而去，他看到那个背影的瞬间就敞开嗓门哭嚎着，清洗液从还不能完全睁开的光镜里滑落，挥舞着的小手好像是要挽留义无反顾奔赴死亡游戏的亲人。那响亮刺耳的哭声格外具有穿透力，仿佛刺穿了火种，让合金盾和发条听着都感觉火种像是被谁被揪了一把般说不出地痛楚起来，更别说爵士。_  
_ 此时爵士的手已经搭在了门把手上，听到孩子几乎是撕心裂肺的哭声，他犹豫了片刻，还是拧开了门，一只脚踏出门外。就在合金盾和发条以为他就会这样关上门毅然离开、不约而同地在心里感叹“特工总长果然心理素质非同一般”时，爵士猛转过身，快步走回合金盾身边，急忙把孩子揽到怀中耐心地哄着。_  
_ 孩子像是知道这是他和自己在这世上仅剩的亲人的诀别，他用稚嫩的双臂搂住爵士的脖子不肯撒手。爵士花了好一番力气才把挂在自己脖子上的小团子扯下来。是啊，这是自己的孩子，是自己的亲骨肉，是自己和警车感情连接的纽带和寄托。纵使他是汽车人首席副官，是情报局仅剩的支柱，是专门经过情感训练的特工，但他更是这孩子仅剩的亲人，任凭他再怎么克制，再怎么做出冷漠的表情，他也经做不到毫无任何牵挂地把孩子放在这里然后继续他的任务。_  
_ 发条于心不忍，他低声劝道：“你还是别走了吧，近期我们加强警戒，还能顶一阵子……”合金盾按住他的肩膀，冲他摇摇头。_  
_ 等孩子的哭声渐渐小下来，爵士轻轻吻了一下孩子的额头，又把孩子塞回合金盾怀里，柔声道：“咱们一起给这孩子取个名字吧。”然后未等对方回答，他自顾自地继续说下去：“蓝色火焰是温度最高的火焰，只有这样的火焰才能淬炼出最锋利、坚硬的利剑和匕首，我们就叫他蓝焰吧。”_  
_ “如果这次任务我真的不在了，替我照顾好他，把他带大。等他长大后，再告诉他真相罢。”_

****

合金盾猛然睁开光学镜从充电床上坐了起来，在确定这里是自己的房间、身旁躺着的是熟睡的发条后，合金盾意识到刚刚只不过是一个梦，梦中的一切都是过去的回忆，用专业术语来讲应该是“记忆数据回流”。“替我照顾好他，把他带大。”当时合金盾并不知道这是爵士临走前对他和发条的最后一句话，也是留给他们的最后的声音。大家谁也没想到这次见面，竟是他们最后的见面，这一别成了永别。也就是从那时开始，合金盾和发条收养了蓝焰，直到把他拉扯大。  
根据窗外主恒星的微弱光线、悬在夜空中的月球卫星和若隐若现的星河来判断，此时应该已是后半夜，窗外白天时喧嚣的街道也沉浸在浓得化不开的静谧中。合金盾没了睡意，在确定没有吵醒发条后，他轻手轻脚地爬起来走到蓝焰房间的门口，试探着用推了下门，竟出乎意料地推开了，门栓摩擦发出轻微的“吱扭”声，明明应该反锁着的门不知何时变成了虚掩着的，所以被轻易推开——或许是蓝焰趁他们睡着时又偷偷起来把门打开了。  
窗帘拉得并不严实，透过外面透进来的路灯灯光，隐隐约约能看到一个身影蜷缩在充电床上，不知是装睡还是真的陷入了睡眠。合金盾没有走进房间，他只是把门重新关好，锁舌轻轻嵌入锁孔，传来轻微得几乎可以忽略的咔哒声，听上去出乎意料的让人感到心安。自从收养蓝焰开始，合金盾就逐渐养成了半夜起来查看他睡眠情况的习惯，顺带着无师自通地学会了在夜间这样不制造出任何响动地关门。  
本打算回屋继续睡觉的合金盾走进自己的书房，桌子上堆着半打数据板，都是特工情报局要处理的事务。当年，因为警车和爵士的牺牲，曾经是整个汽车人阵营乃至赛博坦最强大情报部门的特工情报局几乎一夜垮台，最开始铁皮和救护车接手了特工情报局，但不久后就被不明身份的敌人暗杀。如今特工情报局虽早已名存实亡，但毕竟瘦死的骆驼比马大，它仍旧能够继续运转，当年幸存下来的大街和探长，拼尽全力地支撑着半死不活的特工情报局。这么想着，合金盾不由得苦笑，他这个搞法医的外行人居然还能在大街和探长忙得不可开交时搭把手。  
“合金盾叔叔，怎么还不睡呢？”背后突然传来了熟悉的成熟又稚气的声音。合金盾转过头，看见这个半大的孩子倚在门框上。曾经，蓝焰还是睡觉都要被抱在怀里哄、连话都说不清楚的奶团子，时光如白驹过隙，转眼间一百多万年过去，当年那个抱在怀里的奶团子如雨后春笋般身高窜得早已超过了发条，现在都快赶上合金盾。此时倚在门框上的蓝焰伸了个懒腰，踮着脚向养父这边靠近。瞬间，合金盾感觉梦中的事情仿佛就发生在昨天，却又恍若隔世。  
“处理点事情，过会儿睡。你怎么醒了？”合金盾说着抬手揉了揉凑过来的那个小脑袋。“还生气吗？”  
“我没有生气过。”蓝焰撅了噘嘴。“我刚刚梦见我的亲生父母了，可是我看不清他们的脸，他们就站在那里看着我、冲着我笑、对我招手，我向他们跑过去，他们却在离我远去，我抱不到他们。”说着蓝焰的声音有些哽咽。“我现在既想念他们，又不愿面对他们。合金盾叔叔，求你告诉我，我父母当初为什么离开我？”  
合金盾愣了愣，他不知道现在该如何回答这个孩子，告诉他全部真相吗？告诉他他根本没有什么“父母”，而是“父父”，而且都早已不在人世甚至连尸体都没找到？这么想着合金盾决定转移话题：“这个等你毕业典礼后我会告诉你的，你现在需要考虑的是将来的学业。有没有想好将来走什么专业？建议你走战略指挥或特种作战方向，你父母在这两个方面都认识人，兴许可以帮你安排进一所好学校，还能找到个好导师。”  
“为什么建议我学这两个专业，叔叔？”蓝焰双手搭在桌角撑着自己的脸,不解地问。“我对这两个专业不了解，也不喜欢，要么太累，要么太危险。我想向擎天柱领袖之前那样当个图书管理员，没有危险，不苦不累，而且还能博览群书，多好啊。不是吗，合金盾叔叔？”  
擎天柱？合金盾瞬间不知道如何接话。要知道，当初正是因为擎天柱布置下去的那场危险任务夺去了警车的生命，而任务却并没有完成，急于完成任务并为火伴报仇的爵士简单准备后把全部家底都亮了出来才最终完成这个任务，代价就是他自己和同行的那些特工的生命。而之后的种种迹象表明，特工情报局落到现在这个下场，跟擎天柱似乎也有点关系。想想看，特工情报局虽然名义上由初代方舟号成员共同创建，但核心创建者是警车和爵士，他们在汽车人中的职位仅次于擎天柱，虽然他们都是他的老部下，但让身居高位的部下掌管这么重要的部门，似乎并不像是擎天柱做得出来的事情。  
特工情报局和幸存的初代方舟号成员多年以来一直都没有放弃调查当年那次任务失败的原因和警车、爵士、铁皮、救护车以及那些参与任务的特工们的死因。但却过去的时间久远、当年那次任务的机密性，很多线索、人证、物证都已经渐渐消失，所以至今也没得到什么有价值的信息，也没有较大的进展。尽管现在侦查技术进步了不少，但要破解当年的谜团、找出残存的蛛丝马迹依旧是难如登天。初代方舟号的幸存者几乎把后半辈子都搭在这件事上，甚至有些就因为此事而积劳成疾、英年早逝，有些则搜寻线索的途中意外离世。所幸，没有人再被暗杀了。如今，特工情报局中还在世的初代方舟号成员只剩下了探长和幻影。  
蓝焰在知道事情真相后会怎么看待擎天柱？还想当图书管理员吗？合金盾不由得产生了这样的疑问。  
“孩子，图书管理员大可以等你年老后再去做，你现在还年轻，不要在书架之间浪费自己的青春。或许你可以考虑像我一样当个法医。”合金盾劝导着。“你再考虑考虑，实在不行过几天我带你去找你荣格叔叔谈谈。现在快去睡吧。”  
蓝焰点点头，然后他向养父靠近，微微弯下腰给了养父一个拥抱，“好的，我自己会考虑，不用去麻烦荣格叔叔了。”  
蓝焰回到自己的房间后合金盾却难以平静下来，过了不久，他又下意识地起身去查看孩子的睡眠情况。这次他轻轻推开门走进去，只见被子被团成一坨搁在床尾，而蓝焰双臂环抱着自己蜷缩着，就像熟睡的婴儿，脸上却带着点泪痕，于是合金盾伸出一根手指轻轻揩去泪痕，然后替养子掖好被子。  
比起同龄人，这个孩子过分也过早地懂事，或许是因为失去双亲的原因？地球某个东方国家有种说法：单亲家庭的孩子容易出现心理问题。那这个孩子呢？他的情况比单亲家庭严重得多，算是“自幼父母双亡”？如此懂事究竟是先天，还是因为什么心理问题？此时合金盾不由得开始想起小时候的蓝焰，那个开心了会笑、饿了会要吃的、难过了会哭会要抱抱的小团子。  
这么想着，合金盾还是决定近期抽空带着孩子去找荣格做心理咨询。  
曾经合金盾无数次向发条抱怨“带孩子太难”，有时被孩子整烦了还会抱怨几句，譬如“要不是蓝霹雳和烟幕也不在了否则就该把这小家伙丢给他的叔叔伯伯照料”“当时就不该答应爵士的请求”等等。但抱怨归抱怨，牢骚归牢骚，他和发条依旧在一边尽力学习怎样照顾孩子一边将这孩子抚养长大，有时发条还会去找录音机请教照顾孩子的经验。早在内战爆发初期，多亏了录音机的好朋友爵士冒着生命危险找到了录音机和他和四个卡带金刚，并以自己位担保将他们拉进了汽车人阵营，他们才结束了颠沛流离的生活，这就是为什么刚刚收养蓝焰时每次合金盾对这个小家伙发牢骚发条就会毫不犹豫地护着他。  
这么想着，合金盾还是决定近期抽空带着孩子去找荣格做心理咨询。

****

不论是人类还是变形金刚，处于毕业季前夕的莘莘学子给大家留下的都是忙碌的身影。蓝焰也不例外，毕业考试的资料、必考科目的复习、选修科目的学分、组里参与答辩的合作论文、毕业典礼的准备工作，都少不了他行色匆匆的身影。他时而变形成小跑车穿行于校园里一栋栋教学楼之间，时而以机器人形态在教学楼和资料室里两点一线地往返。偶尔坐下来休息时，他又会想起他的梦眼前浮现出那两个模糊的身影。  
这天，结束了题海战斗的蓝焰正准备回家，准备享受他难得的休息日了，无意中他却听到了隔壁两个老师的对话。  
“你看了这孩子的志愿了？”  
“看到了，想当图书管理员。”  
“擎天柱时代过去了这么久，居然还有小孩崇拜他。”  
“擎天柱的确是个优秀的领袖，但他也有不少过失，总的来说还是功大于过吧。不过我曾经听说，他手底下最信任的那两个副官，也就是那孩子的生父们，他们的死还真跟擎天柱有关呢。”  
“我的天，我也听说过这样的说法。那孩子怎么会不知道？”  
“嗨，养父们瞒着呗……”  
趴在门框上偷听的蓝焰此时听不下去了，他哗啦地推门而入：“老师！”  
两位正谈得兴致勃勃的老师被破门而入的蓝焰吓了一跳，很快，他们意识到刚刚谈话的声音太大以至于隔着门被听到了，现在二位老师对地球上“隔墙有耳”这个成语有了更深刻的体会。其中一个老师反应还比较快，他准备用支开话题这个办法吸引开蓝焰的注意力，这样既不会引起矛盾，也好给自己和同事在找台阶下，他把手边一张数据板推到旁边的半打资料下面：“没说你，是另一个学生。”  
“可是想学图书管理而且还有养父隐瞒身世的好像只有我哎。”蓝焰大摇大摆地走进办公室靠在墙上，那副语气不像是在和老师说话，反而像是在和学校里的小混混约架。“老师，您们知道我生父他们和擎天柱的事情？”  
两个老师面面相觑，不知道该如何作答，而向来是老师们眼里听话懂事、品学兼优的好学生现在突然换了副口气变成这样，他俩真的不知道究竟该如何是好。瞬间，两个老师心中的疑惑转为了无奈和同情，命运偏偏有时就这样不公甚至还会捉弄人，这个孩子本不该经历这一切，他应该像其他的孩子那样拥有幸福的充满鲜花、阳光、糖果和欢笑的童年，应该适时谈个恋爱，应该从生父们那里学来优秀的格斗技巧和超长的分析能力甚至在长大后接替他们的职务，而不是在毫不知情的情况下还要追随变相“害死”他生父们的那个人的脚步。  
蓝焰瞥了连两个老师一眼，扭头走出了办公室。“怕是毕业压力太大了吧……”刚才那个藏数据板的老师自言自语，又把数据板抽出来。“回头联系他家长，真该带他去看看心理医生了。” “咱们多关注点他，实在不行应该安排他休息几天。”  
从教学楼出来的蓝焰不知不觉就来到了训练场，这里也是课间他最喜欢的地方，在这里他可以联系摸爬滚打等简单的战斗技能，有时候还能和同学切磋几招，跟他切磋过的不少同学都先后成为了他的拜把子兄弟，也是一起学习、玩耍的好伙伴。而他喜欢不时踏入里的另外一个原因，就是……  
“嗨，你也来锻炼？”轻快的女声从双杠那里传来，蓝焰循声望去，看见一个红白喷漆的女塞星人——那是消防车和红色警报的女儿救火车，也是他这几年的暗恋对象。  
蓝焰极少跟异性接触，更别说交谈，而现在自己的暗恋对象居然主动打了招呼！用地球上的流行语来说就是“幸福来得太突然我有点反应不过来”。  
“明天是休息日，我们一起去帕拉克萨斯新开的那个游乐场好不好？”救火车用悦耳的声音说。“那里有个好高的摩天轮，晚上的时候做着摩天轮升到最高处，帕省的夜景一览无余，可美啦！而且铁堡距离帕省也不远，一天之内打个来回顺带痛痛快快地玩绰绰有余。”见蓝焰有些犹豫，她继续补充道：“蓝星哪个国家有句话叫‘身体是革命的本钱’，就一天，我们去放松放松，不会耽误学习的。”  
“好……好，没问题！正好，正好放松一下！”蓝焰有些结结巴巴地回答，“就我们俩？”  
“目前也就我们俩。怎么了？”救火车歪了歪头，眨巴着光镜露出疑惑的神色。  
“没、没什么，我回去问问我家长，回头联系你啊。”蓝焰说完就落荒而逃，他似乎听见救火车在冲着他喊话，究竟喊了什么，他没听清，或者说没心思去听。边跑他边想，救火车是那种品学兼优的学生，拉着同学出去玩耽误课业的事情，不像是她能做得出来的……  
我父母他们刚认识的时候是不是也是这样呢？蓝焰逃出训练场后走在回家的路上，这个问题就突然从脑模块里冒了出来，但刚刚听到的老师说的话中的一个词又钻进了他的脑模块——“生父们”，还有一个关键词，“副官”。  
养父们没跟我提过擎天柱领袖的副官呢。蓝焰这么想着，看着这天天色还早而且第二天是休息日也没有什么要紧的事情需要处理，蓝焰进入了图书馆的资料室，来到那台专供学生查资料的触屏电脑前，然后开始查询自己想要的信息。  
触屏电脑弹出的两个窗口一左一右占据的电脑屏幕，上面显示出两个汽车人的照片和几行字：

> _警车_  
_ 职位：汽车人副官、汽车人首席战略指挥官_  
_ 状态：已阵亡_  
_ 直属上级：擎天柱_  
_ 详细资料：未拥有查看权限_
> 
> _爵士_  
_ 职位：汽车人副官、汽车人首席特工_  
_ 状态：已阵亡_  
_ 直属上级：擎天柱_  
_ 详细资料：未拥有查看权限_

蓝焰咬了咬后槽牙，愣愣的盯着屏幕看了几秒，然后关掉这两个窗口离开图书馆往家的方向走去。他的直觉告诉他，那些他没有权限查看的详细资料，就是他要找的东西。学校的资料室自然不会再找出什么线索了，毕竟普通学生和老师的权限都很低，想要了解更多，铁堡档案馆或许是个好去处，那里可供大家参考的资料远远多于学校资料室，而且多数资料不需要权限就可以查看。  
这么想着，蓝焰改变了主意，他决定第二天前往铁堡档案馆一探究竟。于是他用资料室的电脑登录自己的学生账号，给救火车留言说自己改变了第二天的行程准备去铁堡档案馆查阅资料，他觉得自己的这点见不得光的小心思不方便让外人知道，更何况对方还是自己的暗恋对象，但对回绝了暗恋对象的邀请，他还是感到有些遗憾，毕竟人家也是一片好心。做完这些之后，他关掉电脑，借了几本复习需要的参考书之后便离开了资料室。  
回家后蓝焰向合金盾和发条要铁堡档案馆的借书卡，毕竟学生们很少去那里，学校也不会统一组织学生们去办理借书卡，而学校资料室的那些资料也足够这群学生用到毕业。蓝焰没好意思解释自己这一行的具体目的，他只是支支吾吾地表示自己仅仅想查阅更多的资料。  
“傻孩子，你怎么可能瞒得住我们？”合金盾有些好笑地揉了揉养子的头雕。“学校资料室够你们复习用，铁堡档案馆可没有学生用书，你说去那里查资料，这个谎撒得没有一点水平。”发条去厨房倒了三倍能量饮料用托盘端了过来搁在桌子上，自己先动手拿了一杯咕咚咕咚喝了几口：“说吧孩子，你想去档案馆干什么？”  
蓝焰撇撇嘴：“我只是想知道我生父他们的下落，可是学校资料室没有那个权限，你们知道的，学生和普通教职工的权限都很低，有些东西时没有那个权限查看的……”他说话的声音越来越小，最后声音小到几乎要赶上蚊子叫。  
合金盾和发条对视片刻，然后相视而笑。“孩子，你真的想知道可以直接来问我们。”合金盾将养子拉过来，让他坐在自己和发条的中间。“你有知道的权利。”“但是现在你的任务是好好准备你的考试，等考试结束之后，我们自然会告诉你你想知道的一切。”发条接话道，说完他把自己杯子里的饮料一饮而尽，把剩下还没碰过的杯子向自己的火伴和养子那边推了推。  
“为什么不现在就告诉我呢？”蓝焰握着饮料杯，低头看着饮料的液面。杯中的饮料是很好看的蓝、紫、粉三种颜色的混色，夹杂着亮晶晶的结晶微粒，就像夜间仰望星空时能看见的闪闪发亮的星云的颜色，这种饮料属于中高端饮品，只能人工用三种颜色的能量液和结晶微粒调配，对原料的配比和调酒师的要求也很严格，即使是资深调酒师也未必能调出恰到好处的饮料。蓝焰不知道发条从哪里搞来的这种饮料，或许是请人调配好后送来的？  
“孩子，”合金盾将一只手搭在蓝焰的肩膀上。“有些事情，太早知道……可能会影响到你的心情。相信我，不管是我和发条，还是你已故的生父他们，我们四个都有一个共同的愿望。”  
“什么？”蓝焰抬起头直视合金盾，他看见对方的护目镜闪烁着，好像护目镜下遮掩着的光景泅上了雾水。  
** “只要你过得比我好。”**合金盾一字一顿地回答，然后将养子和火伴揽入怀中。


End file.
